


A Wonderful Sight In The World:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Cat & Mouse Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Coffee, Confessions, Consensual, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, General, Kissing, Love Confessions, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Routines, Mornings, People Watching, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Swimming, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:26:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Adam wakes up, & watches Steve swim, He falls in love with the sight all over again, What happens, when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!**Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*





	A Wonderful Sight In The World:

*Summary: Adam wakes up, & watches Steve swim, He falls in love with the sight all over again, What happens, when they talk?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a great one!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!!*

 

Adam Noshimuri was in a perfect dreamland, but something forced him awake, & he went to the balcony, when he didn't notice that Commander Steve McGarrett was not beside him in bed, He smiled, as he spotted his lover in the water, doing his normal routine, The Businessman thinks that he is dating a part fish, part man, cause of his love of the ocean.

 

Adam makes a fresh pot of coffee, & pours two cups of it, & he heads out to meet his man, as he was making his way back in, & towards the shore, He loves spending so much quality time with his man, that he would never give it up. **"God, I ** _just_** wish for simple days like this, If I could get them, I would definitely be a lot more happier,  & I can focus on what's important now"**, he thought to himself, as he watches his man come out of the water, & looking like a wet dream on a magazine cover.

 

"I thought you could use this to warm you up", he handed over one of the cups of coffee, & then he kissed him, & said, "I thought you could use this too", Steve smiled, & kissed him back passionately, & said, "Thanks". They walked over to their chairs, so they can enjoy their coffee, & Adam just wants to confess this to his lover.

 

"Just seeing you doing your routine, & the sight of you, Made me fell in love with you all over again, I mean it, I just never thought I would get perfection in a package", The Business Executive said, as he smiled, Steve smiled brightly, & said, "Neither did I, But we are not perfect, Adam, We just try to be good people". Adam agreed with that, They shared one more kiss, & they headed for the house, so they can officially start the day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
